


Caffe Napoli

by punkhalfwerewolf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reuniting, aged-up, but not an au, coffee shop AU, pre-season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhalfwerewolf/pseuds/punkhalfwerewolf
Summary: Marinette works at a coffee shop, where she soon encounters her former crush, Adrien Agreste, after years of being apart.Originally posted on tumblr for Adrinette Month February 2017





	Caffe Napoli

Marinette couldn’t believe her eyes when he walked into the tucked away coffee shop where she worked. She hadn’t seen that face in years; as time had passed any trace of her obsession of him had slowly slipped away from her room walls until all that was left was a single picture, a picture from the Jagged Stone concert that they had both attended. Maybe she was dreaming? It had been a long day and after a while the faces of the customers did sort of blend together.

  
As he crept closer and closer to the front register it became clear that she wasn’t in fact dreaming. It was him, Adrien Agreste. He hadn’t noticed her yet. He had been typing away on his phone since he had walked in. Recognition did, however, strike his eye the second he looked up to place his order. He didn’t say anything; he simply stared at her.

  
Marinette, not sure how to react, put on her customer service smile and stuck to her typical script, “ Good afternoon, how may I help you today?”

  
“Marinette? Wow, it’s been so long!” His face bloomed into a full grin and Marinette felt countless memories rush back to her.

  
“Uh yeah! H-how have you been?” She got lost in his eyes and she felt as if she was back in lycee.

  
Adrien rubbed his neck sheepishly, “ Well it’s been a while since I’ve been back in Paris, but here I am finally!”

  
She giggled and was going to reply when the two were interrupted by a cough from an irritated customer waiting in the growing line for coffee.

  
“Oh right, I guess this isn’t really the best place to be catching up,” he then reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet, “ I’ll have one Caffe Napoli then please.”

  
“Coming right up!” Marinette said with the ding of the register.

  
One of Marinette’s co-workers came up behind her and muttered, “ What the hell is a caffe napoli? And since when do we serve that?”

  
Marinette ignored her co-worker and preceded to make Adrien’s drink. Of course Adrien would order a drink that they didn’t actually serve. Marinette, having at least heard of the drink before, improvised to the best of her abilities

  
“Thanks Marinette! I’ll see you soon!” Adrien called out as he took his drink.

  
Marinette let out a breath that she hadn’t known she was holding. What had come over her? Could the simple sight of Adrien really cause all of her feelings to flood back? Marinette looked out at the door that had just closed from Adrien’s departure. It’s not like he actually set up a plan to see me again. I probably won’t see him again. With this thought in mind, she went back to work.

* * *

  
Marinette spoke too soon. Adrien not only came back again, but made it his absolute mission to return every week. Their conversations were generally light, given how busy the coffee shop was at that time, and Marinette found she was able to keep herself from falling into the pit of stutters that was her lycee self. She didn't mind seeing Adrien again; in fact, she found herself looking forward to their weekly meetings.

  
It was Tuesday again and the clock struck 2, indicating that it was now fair game for Adrien to walk through the doors.

  
“Hey Marinette could you grab some more creamer from the back? We’re running low,” Marinette’s co-worker asked.

  
“Uh sure,” Marinette hesitated, not wanting to risk missing Adrien.

  
She rushed to the back and frantically began looking for the creamer. Come on, where is it? It should be there, she knows it should be. She picked up a box and set it aside when she finally spotted it. The creamer.

  
Marinette made her way back to the front, holding the creamer with victory. And there was Adrien, at the register. Marinette stopped for a second and almost dropped the creamer. Wait why am I stopping? I can't be like this anymore! And with that she stood up a little straighter and was going to set the creamer down in its rightful place when she finally heard the conversation taking place between Adrien and her co-worker.

  
“What do you mean the Caffe Napoli has never been an item on the menu? I've had it here at least four time. ” Adrien’s voice was filled with confusion and his right eyebrow was slightly sticking up.

  
“Yeah that's because Marinette over there likes you and didn't have the heart to tell you otherwise,” her co-worker responded, wasting no time in drawing Adrien’s attention to Marinette.

  
Adrien looked over at Marinette and she could feel her face slowly start to redden. “I’ll have a mocha then,” Adrien said slowly tearing his eyes away from Marinette.

  
Hearing the order, Marinette set out to make the drink, consciously aware of Adrien patiently waiting at the side counter. She made the drink and brought it over to Adrien, who eagerly made eye contact with her.

  
“Here’s your drink!”

  
“Thanks Marinette!”

  
Marinette then turned around to make the next batch of drinks.

  
“Wait, Marinette!” Adrien called out, stopping her in her step. She turned around to face him once more.

  
“Uh, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to get some dinner or something soon?” Adrien sheepishly asked, a blush slowly creeping onto his cheek as he talked.

  
Marinette’s heartbeat picked up. “I would love to!”

  
“Great, I’ll see you around then!” Adrien had a smile plastered on his face as he walked away from Marinette.

  
“Your welcome,” Marinette’s co-worker came up behind Marinette, who was frozen in her spot staring at where Adrien had been standing. “Now, get back to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, be sure to leave kudos and/or comments! Hmu on tumblr @prongsalicious


End file.
